


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by dragonyfox



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Puppyplay, i went through the entire pupplyplay tag on ao3 and theres hardly anything interesting in there, seriously what is up with the lack of puppyplay up in here, so here you go, soft pastel gentle puppyplay for your soft pastel gentle puppyplay needs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonyfox/pseuds/dragonyfox
Summary: Courfeyrac, once he realized that Marius was a sheltered child and not just plain vanilla, immediately set about introducing kinks to him. Marius, for his part, was a good sport. He watched the porn, watched the how-to videos, read the fics, read the articles. Some things grossed him out. Some things frightened him. And some things were very, very attractive to him.





	1. Pre-Playing

Courfeyrac, once he realized that Marius was a sheltered child and not just plain vanilla, immediately set about introducing kinks to him.

Marius, for his part, was a good sport. He watched the porn, watched the how-to videos, read the fics, read the articles. Some things grossed him out. Some things frightened him.

And some things were very, very attractive to him.

But of all the things that Courfeyrac had expected Marius to admit to liking, puppy play wasn’t one. It was half obscure and impossible to find lots of decent fics about, although videos were pretty easy to locate, and really the kind of puppy play that Marius had oh so shyly admitted to liking was one that was twice as hard to find as regular puppy play stuff.

“So, one last time,” Courfeyrac said, “for winter break, you want to be a puppy. You want to be a good boy, but you want to prove it. You want me to train you. And then you want me to crate you up during the day.”

“I, that is, well, uh,” Marius said. he squirmed in his seat, took off his glasses and started cleaning them.

Courfeyrac took pity on him. “Marius, relax. I’m not saying no. I’m clarifying. Is this what you want?”

he waited calmly, trying to keep his face flat but open. there was no need to show Marius that he had no idea what to do about this. he was used to plain old rope bondage, not this kind of super specific kink.

“Ah, uh, yes.”

Courfeyrac nodded. He kept his calm and relaxed expression while he internally panicked. He was totally up for this, but had no idea what he was doing. He’d have to ask Combeferre.

“Okay,” Courfeyrac said. “Okay, we can do that. You buy the gear and toys you want to use, and I’ll plan something up, okay?”

“Okay,” Marius said softly.

Courfeyrac threw his hands open wide. “Come here, let me hug you.”

Marius slipped into his arms and buried his face into Courfeyrac’s hair. Courfeyrac could hear Marius’ heart ratta tatting like a jackhammer, and tried to calm his own heart rate. Combeferre would know how to do this, and that’s exactly where he was going to go after he calmed Marius back down.

.

Combeferre nodded as Courfeyrac explained it to him.

“That’s a pretty basic long term scenario he’s asking for,” Combeferre said. “Did you make sure to tell him to get a crate large enough for him to sleep in comfortably?”

“Yeah, he showed me the list and it’s big enough for two wolfhounds to sleep in. I’m more stuck on the training thing,” Courfeyrac admitted.

Combeferre smiled. He turned and plucked a small, hardbound book from the shelf behind him: _100 Tricks to Teach your Puppy and Other Things Your Puppy Needs to Learn._

“One, why do you have this, and two, this is for real dogs.”

“Enjolras and Grantaire are the reason I own this,” Combeferre said. “And yes, it is for real dogs. However, it’ll work for human dogs, too. You can also add in sex acts if he’s into that. Obviously, I do not recommend introducing a real dog, but you could invest in a knotting dildo or plug.”

“I told him to buy the gear he wants to use. He’s not shy about toys, just about kinks.”

Combeferre nodded. “That’s good. You’re good at body language, so you should be fine. Don’t gag or mute him if you're uncomfortable. Order him to speak if he’s uncomfortable. You’re a good Dom; you’ll be fine, Courfeyrac.”

“If you say so,” Courfeyrac said, skeptical.

"I do say so. And I'm a professional, so you should believe me."

Courfeyrac snorted in reply. But Combeferre was right. He could do this. A whole month was too much, but two weeks? Courfeyrac could do two weeks. Fourteen days of various puppyplay stuff, including one or two test days in case of freak-outs on either end…. And oh, what if...

"See? You're already planning," Combeferre said, making Courfeyrac jump.

"Yeah, yeah, Mr. I-told-you-so," Courfeyrac teased.

At that, Combeferre handed him a small booklet and shooed him out of his apartment so he could prepare for Enjolras and Grantaire. Courfeyrac paused at the door downstairs to pull his gloves, scarf, and hat on, and he saw the title of the booklet: _Everything You Need to Know About Puppyplay._

Courfeyrac tucked the booklet into the tricks book and shook his head. Of course Combeferre had a booklet on petplay. Combeferre had a booklet on everything. Courfeyrac shoved the book and the booklet into his coat, zipped himself up, and braved the freezing cold.

He had a puppy to plan for.

.

Courfeyrac entered his and Marius' shared apartment with a half-cocked plan that he hoped wouldn't end badly and a box he'd picked up from the porch under one arm.

Marius was on the couch, watching some movie in a language that Courfeyrac did not understand, and looked up when the door opened.

"Hello, Courf," he greeted.

"What are you doing on the couch?" Courfeyrac demanded, keeping his tone relatively light. "You know puppies aren't allowed on the furniture unless they're called up."

Marius' eyes widened. Courfeyrac could see nearly more white than brown. Marius was frozen, and Courfeyrac kept his face as calm as he could, hoping that Marius was okay with this.

After an agonizing moment, Marius slipped off of the couch and onto the floor with a whine.

"Good boy," Courfeyrac said.

Marius whined again, louder, and seemed to melt against the floor some. Christ, Courfeyrac hadn't realized just how into this Marius was.

"Two things, puppy," Courfeyrac said. "One: this box arrived. I’m ninety percent sure that it's your hood-muzzle thing. Two, I noticed your list didn't have a collar and bark if I'm overstepping but..."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black nylon dog collar. He didn’t want to get Marius a leather one because that seemed too... committed. They were just testing this out, and Marius or Courfeyrac himself could decide that this just wasn’t for them.

Marius tumbled over to Courfeyrac- he wasn't very coordinated on his feet, of course he was even more uncoordinated on all fours- and knelt up to paw at it. No, not knelt up. he jumped up like an overexcited puppy, which really is what he was.

"Down, boy," Courfeyrac said, laughing and pushing him down, "you can have it. It’s just a training collar, okay? If we both agree that we like this and it could be our long-term thing, then I'll get you a fancy leather collar, okay?"

Marius nodded frantically.

Courfeyrac loved seeing his shy Marius turn into an eager and unabashed puppy. He was always so anxious and stiff and confused, and now he wasn't. He knew what he was: a puppy.

"First, though," Courfeyrac said, then rattled the box. "Let's see if this is your muzzle."

He gently kneed Marius out of his way and walked to the kitchen. There was a pocket knife in one of the drawers and he had to hunt it down. Marius whined and pawed at his feet the entire time, but Courfeyrac pretended to ignore him while he looked for the pocketknife.

He found it, sliced open the box, and pulled it out slowly.

It was indeed the muzzle, like he'd thought. It was actually super cute, too, and not like he’d been expecting. He’d been expecting a brightly colored neoprene hood, but this was just a black faux-leather muzzle with two straps to the side and one that ran along the top of the head. The mouth was open, and there was a breathable ball gag included but currently unattached. He couldn’t wait to see this on Marius.

And he didn't have to wait, because Marius was right there, begging for it to be put on him. He was being very cute: he was sitting on his legs, and his hands were up by his chin. He even reached out with one of his little hand-paws and batted at the muzzle.

"You want this, puppy?" Courfeyrac asked, pitching his voice like he was talking to a real dog. "Huh? you want this?"

Marius whined in agreement.

"Tell me," Courfeyrac said, still baby-talking. "C'mon, tell me!"

Marius whined louder.

"C'mon, you gotta tell me what you want!"

At that, Marius let out an unsure woof.

"Good boy!" Courfeyrac praised, scritching Marius' head gently "Good boy! Okay, hold still so I can put it on you, okay..."

Marius held still, and Courfeyrac clipped the muzzle onto his head. It fit snugly, but not too tight. It was perfect.

Next came the collar, and that was a little bit of a struggle- there wasn't a hole where be needed one, so he had to wiggle the buckle tine through the nylon. It took him a moment, but then it was secure. Courfeyrac made a mental note to punch a grommet through so he wouldn't have to fight it again.

"How's that feeling?" he asked Marius. "Use words, please."

"Good," Marius replied, his voice thick, "very good."

Courfeyrac smiled gently. This was looking like it was going to be amazing.

 

 


	2. Day One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i keep aiming for 2k and keep falling short by 500 words. i'll get there eventually.

Day one.

Marius knelt in front of Courfeyrac. He was wearing nothing but a pair of tight shorts, a t-shirt, and his black nylon dog collar. He seemed calm, if a little nervous. Really, the clothes were for Courfeyrac’s benefit, as was the lack of hood.

“Do you want socks?” Courfeyrac asked.

Marius hesitated, then nodded.

Courfeyrac gave him a pair of fluffy socks with grips on the bottom. Warm house socks would make both of them feel more comfortable with this. Well, mostly it would make Courfeyrac more comfortable. Marius was already super comfortable with puppyplay, and they'd only been testing it out for a few days. So far, though, they’d only played for two or three hours at a time. Today they were going to be playing for six.  

“Do you need anything else?” Courfeyrac asked.

Marius glanced at the box of gear. Of course, he wanted some of his gear. It had arrived slowly, over the course of five days. Marius had wanted to wait until it was all here to start the long term game, and last night the last of it had arrived on their doorstep.

“Use your words, puppy,” Courfeyrac ordered.

“…Gloves?” Marius asked.

“You want your gloves?” Courfeyrac asked. The gloves and mitts had been the items that arrived last night. The mitts would be a safety hazard so… “You can’t have your mitts, though, not until I’m back.”

Marius nodded.

Courfeyrac found the gloves in the box, and helped Marius put them on. They were made with a soft, knit fabric, and made to absorb sweat when the paw mitts were on. Marius had nearly ordered just the mitts alone, but Courfeyrac had insisted that he have something to wear to pad the mitts.  

“Alright,” Courfeyrac said once the gloves were on. “I’ve got a half day at work. You know how to escape the crate if you want to. Your phone is on the table and plugged in. Call me if you need me, of course. You ready?”

Marius nodded again.

Courfeyrac checked the remote desktop and camera setup once again, to make sure. He waved at the webcam blindly, and saw himself wave not a split second after on his phone. He was still really nervous about the whole concept of leaving his boyfriend locked in a cage, even though he knew Marius could very easily escape it and had plenty of room to move around. But Marius wanted this, and had no problems red-ing out if necessary.

“Crate,” Courfeyrac ordered, pointing to it.

Marius whined and ducked his head. The tags on his collar jingled quietly.

Those had been a fun trip to get. The lady at the pet store had asked what kind of dog they had; Courfeyrac told her it was a cute, purebred border collie. Marius had blushed furiously.

He looked up at Courfeyrac through his lashes. He whimpered again, clearly trying to be cute, but clearly not really avoiding the crate.

“No, puppy,” Courfeyrac said. “You’ll tear up the house while I’m gone. Crate.”

Finally seeing that he wasn’t going to get out of it, Marius slunk to his crate and slipped inside. He curled up on the soft, thick doggie bed and sank his head down onto his hands- paws- and pouted. It was pretty cute: he was surrounded by a handful of toys and there was a blanket shoved into the corner. There was no way Marius could possibly be truly unhappy or uncomfortable with three chew toys, a squeaky toy that also crinkled, and a dildo.

“Color?” Courfeyrac asked.

“Green, sir,” Marius answered.

“Good,” Courfeyrac said. He leaned down and locked the crate at both the top latch and the bottom latch, then stood and took a moment to fuss with his clothes.

He also took a moment to watch Marius. His dick was hard through his pants, and his face was flushed, which made Courfeyrac’s anxiety about this whole scenario abate a little bit. He debated for a second on whether or not to order Marius to not masturbate, but then decided against it.

“Feel free to jerk off while I’m gone,” Courfeyrac told him falsely casually, “that is, if you can jerk off without your hands.”

Courfeyrac heard Marius whimper as he walked away. When he was at the door, he made sure to jingle the keys and lock the door loudly. He paused once more to check the video feed on his phone:

Marius had sat up a little since he’d left, and was rubbing his dick against the toy tire he’d bought for himself to chew on.

Courfeyrac smiled, albeit a little nervously. This was looking to be really fun, but could Courfeyrac really handle leaving his boyfriend locked up in a crate all day?

.

Courfeyrac kept running to the bathroom to check on Marius throughout the entire day. Every time he did, Marius was fine. He was always jerking off, chewing on one of his toys, or napping. He had left the crate at one point, to pee, and had sent Courfeyrac a text explaining that. Then he went right back into the crate. It was reassuring to have proof that Marius would leave the crate if he needed.

He still nearly ran home after his shift was over. He had a puppy to get back to, damn it.

Combeferre smiled knowingly at him as he bolted past. Courfeyrac responded with a friendly middle finger.  

It was a horrible ride home, with his eyes darting between his phone and the bus’ door, waiting for his stop and watching his beautiful, darling puppy on his jerry-rigged live video feed. He was napping, and so sweet. Courfeyrac could swear he heard him snoring. Marius snored so loudly, but so sweetly that he couldn’t be grumpy about it.

He barely managed to remember to say goodbye and thank you to the bus driver when she stopped at his stop. He quickly dashed out of the door of the bus and unlocked the door to his building. Marius was stirring, and stretched as best he could from inside his crate. It was so cute watching him fight with the crate, and the huff of defeat when he realized he couldn’t quite stretch out all the way? Adorable.

Courfeyrac would make sure he was able to stretch once he let him out of the crate, though. He’d been cooped up in that thing all day (well, except for his pee break), and puppies needed walks. Even if those walks could only be back and forth in the house because they didn’t have a balcony large enough or roof access.

He blindly put the key into the lock, and barely made it in on the second try. Instead of watching where he was putting his key, he was still looking at his phone. He could see Marius’ invisible puppy ears perk up when he heard the key. Courfeyrac decided he was safe to put his phone away at that point. He dropped his things off on the couch, pointedly taking his time. Marius’ crate was rattling in the bedroom- he had to be wiggling his butt like it was a tail he could wag. But he needed to learn a little patience.

When Courfeyrac had decided that Marius had waited long enough, he went into the bedroom, and just like he though, Marius was wiggling his butt excitedly, panting.

“Hello, puppy,” Courfeyrac said cheerfully, hiding his anxiety behind a chipper tone, “can you give me a color?”

“Green! Can I have my hood?” Marius looked up at him with those sweet brown eyes, and begged silently.

Courfeyrac smiled and unlocked the crate. “Yes, puppy, you can have your hood. But first I need you to come out here and stretch for me. Are you uncomfortable? Thirsty? Hungry?”

Marius crawled out of the crate, and shook himself. He stretched, pressing his chest against the floor for his arms, and then leaning up until his legs were straight out.

“I’m a little hungry,” he admitted, once he was done. “A snack would be nice.”

“A snack it is!”

“…Hood first?” Marius asked shyly.

Courfeyrac hesitated for a moment, but decided that it would be fine. He’d make something tidy for a snack, so Marius’ hood would stay nice and clean. He reached into the box of gear, which made Marius tap-dance with his hands a little bit.

“You’re so cute,” Courfeyrac told him.

“I worked in a shelter when I was a kid,” Marius replied with a shrug, “this is how dogs act when you have something they want.”

“Okay, but that’s cute as hell.”

Marius blushed and ducked his head. “If you say so…”

“I do say so,” Courfeyrac said. He could hear Combeferre’s voice echoing in his head and ignored it. “You’re the cutest puppy I’ve ever seen. Your fur is so fluffy and curly, and your skin is nice and soft, and your eyes are so damn sweet I can barely say no to you.”

Marius looked up at that, and Courfeyrac smiled and kissed his nose before slipping the hood onto his puppy. He looked so sweet with that soft faux-leather puppy muzzle and his soft brown eyes looking up at Courfeyrac with such adoration and love.

“I love you, puppy,” Courfeyrac said, his voice soft.  

“I love you too, sir,” Marius replied. His voice was a little dreamy and floaty, but his eyes were sharply focused on Courfeyrac.

Courfeyrac decided he liked this whole idea a lot more now that they’d actually done it. Doing this for the next two weeks wouldn’t be a problem, now that he had evidence that it would be okay for both of them.

“Alright, puppy,” Courfeyrac said, “let’s make you that snack.”


	3. Day Two

Marius woke up much earlier than he had meant to. he couldn't help it: he was so excited for a real full day of being in his crate that once he was awake he couldn't go back to sleep.

He didn't wake up Courfeyrac, though. Instead, he decided to do something nice for Courfeyrac, just because. It was only a little bit of a bribe to start playing early, and Marius didn’t really expect it to work. Mostly he just wanted to make Courfeyrac breakfast because he loved him.

Breakfast went smoothly because Marius decided that toast with jam, fruit, and some orange juice would be enough since that’s what Courfeyrac usually ate for breakfast. He had been worried for a moment about burning Courfeyrac’s toast, but then remembered: even he couldn't mess up Courfeyrac’s toast, because the only one who used the toaster was Courfeyrac. All Marius had to do was put the bread in, and push down the lever. Then while he waited for the toaster to pop, he cut up some fruit and put that on a plate by itself.

He found a makeshift tray (an almost perfectly sized picture frame that he covered with a placemat), put the two plates and glass of juice on there, and slowly made his way to the bedroom. Marius was determined to not spill anything.

Miraculously, he managed it. He set the picture frame tray down on the bedside table, sat down on the bed, and leaned heavily on Courfeyrac to wake him up as gently as he could.

"Mmm." Courfeyrac reached up and pulled Marius back down into the bed. "Mine."

"Yours," Marius agreed softly. "I made you breakfast."

"...Really?"

"Really."

Courfeyrac cracked open an eye. Marius pointed to the makeshift tray, and delighted in the way Courfeyrac’s eyes lit up when he saw it.

"Awwww! You big sweet puppy, I love you," Courfeyrac said, sitting up and pulling the makeshift tray onto his lap.

"I love you too, Courf," Marius replied.

Courfeyrac started in on his meal, and Marius watched him lovingly. He wondered if he could get Courfeyrac to start their game early, but he wasn’t going to say anything.

“Marius?” Courfeyrac said with a mouthful of toast, “are you trying to suck up so you can be a puppy longer today?”

Marius jerked, and looked at Courfeyrac with wide eyes. “I- no, I- I didn’t think you’d go for it, no. But…”

Courfeyrac smiled. “But you would like that?”

Marius ducked his head, and nodded shyly. He hadn’t wanted to appear too eager, but Courfeyrac had always been able to see right through him. “Very much so.”

He looked up through his eyelashes, and saw Courfeyrac nodding and smiling.

“Puppy,” Courfeyrac said, “did I call you onto the bed?”

Marius whined. No, he hadn’t. He slipped off of the bed and onto the floor. He looked up at Courfeyrac with the best puppy eyes he could muster. He just wanted to cuddle until Courfeyrac had to leave for work. Or be fed some fruit. Really, he wasn’t fussy.

“You’re so cute when you beg,” Courfeyrac told him. “Say pretty please.”

“Pretty please?” Marius asked.

Courfeyrac grinned. “What’s that puppy? Were those people words you were saying?”

Ohh, Courfeyrac wanted him to bark. How did dogs sound? They didn’t actually make “bark” sounds when they barked, but it was like… He didn’t know how to describe the actual noise dogs made. Well, woofs were closer to how they sounded in real life.

A nudge startled him. “Marius, you’re overthinking.”

Oh. Right. Well, how about… “Woof?”

“Good boy!” Courfeyrac praised, petting his head and holding out an apple slice. “Good boy, puppy, good boy!”

Marius took the piece from Courfeyrac’s fingers, trying to ignore the feeling of his heart turning into goo and his face flushing red at those words. Dang right he was a good boy. He’d made breakfast for his Person. He deserved a reward. “Woof!”

Courfeyrac laughed. “Aw, does puppy want some more? Well, if puppy wants some treats, puppy’s going to have to beg nicer than that!”

Dang it.

Marius took in a deep breath, and shook off his nervousness. Screw that. this was Courfeyrac. He’d never judge him, and he’s been just as happy to try this as Marius had been. There was no reason to be embarrassed, so he wasn’t going to be.

He pulled himself up onto his knees alone, instead of with his hands on the edge of the bed. He pulled his arms in, and curled his hands into paws, and let them flop down. Whining, he looked up at Courfeyrac and pawed the air as cutely as he could, while thinking loud thoughts at him: _“feed me!”_

“Well, hello,” Courfeyrac said, his voice dropping in pitch. “Look at you, puppy. You must really want some of this fruit, huh, boy? Well, you did beg very nicely, so here’s a treat…”

Courfeyrac held out a strawberry this time. Marius nibbled it from between his fingers, licking up the dripping juice and only stopping when he was at the green leaves and the stem. Then, he sat back and licked his lips.

“Christ,” Courfeyrac said after a long moment of silence. “Jesus Christ.”

Marius tilted his head to the side. He couldn’t verbally ask “what?” but everyone knew the doggie body-language version.

“You’re so incredible,” Courfeyrac continued after he pulled himself together some more. “You’re amazing. You’re sweet and kind, but also hot as fuck and a devious little bastard. Conning me into playing right away by being sweet, but I know you genuinely wanted to make me happy by feeding me. Ugh, you’re so stinking cute!”

Smiling, Marius tried panting, but that turned out to feel really weird, so he stopped. Instead, he grinned and wiggled his butt. He really wished he had his tail plug in, because then he’d have an actual tail to wag.

Courfeyrac ruffled Marius’ hair, and picked up his phone. He frowned, which made Marius droop because that meant he had to start getting ready for work. Which meant no more hair ruffling and pets until hours from now.

Of course, that also meant being locked in the crate with toys of various uses. Which was an absolute delight in Marius’ book. It gave him somewhere to calm down and not have to think for hours. All he had to think about was chewing the tire toy to bits, or humping it until he came. Maybe he’d be allowed his tail plug this time and he could play with that today.

“Alright, puppy, I need to take a shower,” Courfeyrac said. “How about you gather the toys you want to keep in your crate with you today while I’m doing that, and then we can go through them when I’m done. Does that sound good?”

Marius woofed again, and stumbled away on his hands and knees. He really wanted that tail plug, and he was going to do his best to make sure he got it.

So, by the time Courfeyrac finished showering, Marius had a small collection of items in front of him, ready for use. The tail plug, a bottle of lube, the tire toy, the crinkle-squeaker toy, and a Kong toy all surrounded the most important piece of gear: his collar.

“Oh, puppy wants his tail plug today?” Courfeyrac asked, rubbing his hair in the towel. He was naked, and Marius watched his cock bob a little bit when he spoke.

Marius woofed and grinned.

“I suppose you can have it,” Courfeyrac said with a falsely put-upon sigh.

YES! Marius wiggled his butt excitedly and woofed a few times before turning around and putting his butt in the air so Courfeyrac could insert it.  

Courfeyrac laughed. “You’re so eager! Give me a moment to find the gloves and I’ll get this right in you, alright? And I’ll text you hourly reminders to re-lube. It’ll make me feel better, is all.”

Marius nodded, rubbing his face against the cold hardwood floor. He didn’t care as long as he got his tail plug today. He’d been wanting to wear it for a whole day since he’d gotten it, but it had made Courfeyrac too nervous. He would take half hour reminders to lube up as long as he got to wear it all day.

With an ease that spoke of practice, Courfeyrac had lubed him up and was stretching him open enough to take the plug. He was used to it, though. Mostly. It was still relatively new, but he and Courfeyrac had been dating for longer than they’d been doing this puppyplay thing.

Still, it was erotic, and Courfeyrac was a little demon, playing with his prostate and thrusting in and out with his fingers, so by the time the tail plug was in, he was a panting and dripping mess.

Courfeyrac ruffled his hair one last time and herded him into the crate. Marius went without protest, eager to jerk off against the tire toy.

And then Courfeyrac said goodbye and left. A moment later, Marius heard the door lock, and then he let himself collapse in his crate and start humping the tire toy. After a moment, he remembered that Courfeyrac hadn’t told him he couldn’t use his hands. He came within moments.

The plug got uncomfortable briefly after he came, but he rode it out on determination and really, he decided, it wasn’t that bad.

Marius was startled when, a few minutes later, the computer monitor came to life. When a word document popped up, he realized that Courfeyrac was using the remote-desktop app to speak to him. In bolded, 48-font Calibri text, he read:

Congrats! You Came. You don’t get to come again until I get home. C:

Well, Fuck.

 


End file.
